Zip
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Irene dresses the manniquens at a department store and one night just as she's set to close up shop with John one of them comes alive. It must simply be a coincidence that he's modeled after a superhero or a famous (long dead) detective.
1. Years

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Sherlock' like the characters etc.

 **Pairing:** Sherlock and Irene

 **M Note:** It's the first time I write for this fandom, I said I would so here it goes. Oh real quick the characters are ooc-ish, the story is AU. It was going to be Titanic but I think Johnlock has one or Sheriarty idk. I'm pretty sure I read one for it so to be on the safe side.

I took the idea from a 'Twilight zone' episode. The 1960's ones are awesome.

Plot is basically where the manniquens take turns-pretend to be humans for a month then rotate in schedule.

I tweaked the premise enough that Irene dresses the manniquens at a department store and one night just as she's closing up shop with John one of them comes alive. Anyway, here it goes.

* * *

 **Tribeca, New York**

"It's just about time to say goodbye, Mr. Holmes." She looks at the clock on the wall and sighs pulling on the hem of the brand new version of the same scarf he had 'worn' yesterday in favor of one a shade darker in color.

Because apparently even though it looks almost identical to the previous one this article of clothing is a piece from the new _'Joke'_ collect the famous designer Moriarty has launched and it's selling out faster than a lemonade stand on a summer's afternoon.

By morning even this piece will be sold at a reasonably priced cost and her boss had insisted that she be the one to do it, dress up the manniquen because it is definitely in her job description.

"You ask me and I tell, I think naming that thing is a slippery slope down quackidom."

John looks at his phone, smiling at a picture of Rosie in a costume Mary made for the upcoming school play.

It is atrocious in all honesty, he had laughed about it over drinks with Lestrade then he had gone home to try to help Mary out.

But attesting to his luck and his daughter's misfortune he had unwittingly made it infinitely worse than he had assumed a possibility at first glance even though they both had put in the effort and an all-nighter.

Still they weren't about to tell Rosamund because shed start crying and get all self-conscience about it then probably say she hates it or them.

"Well as I take your words into consideration. I can safely say that I wasn't asking." She smiles at him as he thinks he should walk her to her car as they are closing up an hour later than the usual.

"I'll lock up then. But first I'm gonna go to the break room. You want anything?" John walks up to a rack and grabs his coat.

Thinking that he should have enough time to spare and he is going wait for Irene to finish up because by now this is routine.

.

"You ever think those wooden manniquens are creepy. I mean you go around naming this one here, but I don't know what going to happen when-" He looks away from her and the oversized doll to stare out the window.

Grimaces knowing he should have stopped at any nearby auto parts store to buy some better wiper blades for his windshield earlier.

Thinking he should have had enough time because he hadn't gotten a notification on his phone that it was going to rain from the weather app.

Lightning flashes across the sky illuminating the world an instant then leaving it in darkness again.

"You know. Thunderstorms scare the..fu-" John stopped talking as Irene stops what she was doing to see him swallow looking abashed as he just points like death to a deadman.

"That it Mr. Watson.." She dropped some a stack of clothes next to the last manniquen of the night and sighed. Wondering if John was alright because he has stopped talking all of a sudden.

Noticing that nothing appears to be out of the ordinary she moves to grab her purse on the counter behind the row of manniquens because it's time to go and hibernate til 5:00 AM.

When John yanks at her arm with enough force that it hurts but she thinks it not serious enough that will bruse and she's more concerned about why he did it than the fact that he did.

"What has gotten into you, John?" She looks at her arm then him in confusion then upset as her eyebrows knit and her serious frown in on point because even though they are friends she is going to have none of it so he better have a good explanation.

"Sorry Ms. Adler, Irene but two things. Please don't scream and look behind you. I need to make sure I'm not heading to a padded room in the morning."

"Why would I scream or verify-" The rest of her words died in her throat the instant she turns around and sees a man who wasn't supposed to be there in place of the manniquen.

She can't help but think that he is tall and his voice is honey as he looks at John then her and smiles cheerfully even daring to way as excitement colors his features when he speaks.

"Hello. I'm Sherlock. And you are?" Looking down at himself while muttering the words.

"Oh good, I'm not naked this time." More to himself then to them. Regarding them at the latest minute in an almost dismissing manner until he checks them out and 'hms'.

"Am I still in London? This isn't Scotland Yard." He looks around quickly noting that he was probably move to a department store without the other manniquens being shipped out with him.

He hopes that they are alright and that he will be able to track them down at a reasonable amount of time.

Irene peeks over one of the racks of shoes to see that he-it isn't approaching them but even from this distance she can see that he is tall. Standing over six feet maybe and skinny, lean.

Hansom but it was expected she thinks because he was basically modeled after a life-sized action figure in town.

.

.

Both are apparently on the same page as they practically run like the wind intent on making a bee-line for the door only the realize that the doors are locked and the keys or button to unlock the doors automatically are both behind the counter.

The one that this manniquen thing just happened to 'wake up' in front of. Seemingly cool with pulling a freaking Pinocchio on them for no reason other than to scare the hell out of them.

John and her share a look conveying the message that they are ready to square up and take this guy down if it comes to it or it turns out that it's less friendly and more like Chucky the killer doll.

"Wait. I have my phone and am going to call Mary. She has to see this first. You call the police. Unless you want to post this on IG or FB. I think we'll survive long enough to get that done."

"What? John look here's a better idea, I've got a Walther Creed in my glove box. We get to it and we might have a chance at a better defense."

Her car's and house keys are in her locker at the break room out-back since she had a guy make copies, mail them here earlier in the day and had been about to put them on a key change ring before leaving the store but she hadn't had time for it yet.

In the midst of work, a busy day full of customers and the recent, previously unforseen event.

"You have a gun? And a licence for it, I'm assuming." His voice comes out a little relived but he doesn't want to kill the 'guy' so he is seriously hoping that she knows what she's doing.

Gun safety, a decent survival instinct and the leniency to not hurt the guy too much if it comes to that.

"Of course. I go to the shooting range every Friday after the gym and jiu-jitsu." Her voice comes out matter-of-factly as Irene pulled him into a crouched position as John continues adding to a conversation that both know it isn't a time for but it's helping them to calm down a little bit.

"I thought it was yoga and school."

He should really limit his knowledge of her business because they are co-workers and as great as she is.

She is more Mary's friend than his so now he thinks if he learns anything more about bout her he will soon end up as an emergency contact.

.

.

.

Not that he would mind all that much but c'mon. Relying on people is the worst.

She must know that they hardly ever come through and when they do it's usually begrudgingly unless there's something in it for them.

"That's Saturday. Friday is a morning shift. I go to pilates and judo. Speaking of which Mary thinks Rosie would benefit from learning a few moves but I should have kept that to myself. It's something I think that you should discuss unless she's already decided."

"Yes, hello again. I can hear your conversation and as intrigued as I am about your personal life. I'm just throwing it out there. That I'd rather not get shot or wounded in any way, if it's an option. I think it worthy." The man holds up his hands in what definitely would look like surrender.

As if he's trying too hard not to give off a threatening vibe that would subsequently get him or them in trouble.

"I know that for you this must be a petrifying experience but I mean to bring you no harm. All I want to know is the year. Judging by your phones and clothes, my own. I can guess that it's no longer 2003."


	2. Street

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'Sherlock' like the characters etc.

 **M Note:** Real quick the characters are ooc-ish, the story is story is going to have 3 more chapters and that's it.

They are going to be snippets of his time awake and that of the characters around him because I don't plan on writing for the fandom again so it's a good opportunity.

The CDFA is the Council of Fashion Designers of America.

* * *

"June 18, 2017. That's the date, year. Is this a prank? Molly sent you didn't she. You are a new boyfriend. The Fashionista she has been so secretive about for the past year."

"Did I get it wrong, are you a striper? You look nice enough to be both if I'm honest. A little tall and lanky but I'm sure people love you."

"Although you should know my birthday was months ago, April 1st and last time Irene got that surprised someone got tasered and maced. It's on YouTube and my wife's Snapchat story."

He looks at his phone only to find what he was looking for. Started laughing as Sherlock takes it and seems rather impressed by the content.

"It scared me you know. Your prank. My heart's still racing. I think my blood pressure is up too."

John is still laughing as he begins relaxing into a chair at the lounge table. He drinks some water before going for a bottle of whiskey that was in the back of the fridge to the left of a tupperwear full of lasagna.

Offering some to both as Sherlock declined the beverage but took the food and Irene took a swig from the bottle.

"I'm sorry, Molly? Don't know her and I did not mean to cause you any medical problems. Thank you for not notifying the police, they wouldn't have believed me. Trust-"

He looks down at container and doesn't plan on eating this cold so he slides it wordlessly to John who throws it in the microwave when Irene pulled up a chair.

"What makes you think we do? For all we know this is some scheme or semi elaborate plan and you are actually here to rob us."

She puts her gun on the table intent on meaning business and he is relieved to see the safety on.

He has to win her, them over as quickly as possible not only because there is a real possibility that he could get shot he is tired of running around like a headless chicken in a new setting.

And it's been so long since he's had the opportunity to talk to people which had not been an issue before but now it seems pressing.

"No. I could use some water, a spork and some quarters for a phone call actually but aside from that I'm good. Great even. Thanks."

He digs in once the tupperware is out of the microwave and he's scroffing it down not minding the heat in his mouth much because he has not had food in years and he's thinking it the best he has ever had.

"I know both of you have no reason to trust me now but I've got a story for you. First, who made this?" He smiles up at John when he sets a water bottle in front of him.

These people seem great. Like they could help him be on his way to a laptop so he can track his sibling's mobile IP addresses if they happen to be split up from the other like he is.

Unless they don't have them. It could be a start.

"Mary, his wife." She points at John with her thumb just as he finds a picture of her with him and Rosie at one of her company's gatherings.

''-t's good. Did I eat your food? I would feel horrible but I don-" He looks at him then her only to stop talking when she spoke up handing him a napkin.

"There are almost no pay phone's around anymore. Barrow mine. Make it quick though it's gonna die." Irene slides hers over quickly. Knowing he won't find any information on it that he could use to steal anything from her.

He charger is in the car and she doesn't want to let him out of her sight in case this incident spells trouble or get either John or herself fired.

The building has security cameras and she thinks she should delete the footage or record it on her phone first then go tampering because Mary has to check it out.

"Before I do that I think we should sit down and talk about what happened here because you both seem tense and terrified still. Well I'll begin as I said I'm Sherlock and British technically speaking."

"There is no 'made in' label on me. The gist of my situation is I was human once, I got cursed. My sister killed the witch. My brother locked her up then she got out and got even. It got ugly fast but we got back on track after that and managed."

"Give us a minute, yeah." John doesn't wait for a response as he walks out of the room.

While Sherlock looks over his shoulder. Guessing they are discussing what to do with him as he begins pulling at the scarf and he thinks he likes it but he's slightly missing the old floppy ears hat he had woken up with and worn back in 2003.

.

"I have to go home. I'm tired and Rosie has this refusal go to sleep before I'm home recently. It's cute but I don't need it."

John had pulled Irene outside of the lounge but near the store's entrance to have a small semblance of privacy so they could talk while the manniquen- Sherlock was distracted with food.

"We can't just leave him here. It's a sentient being. You saw the same thing I did. I don't know what to do here. You?" She looks its way then her attention is back on John who is looking at her as if she did this and he is annoyed with her because he didn't ask to be placed in this situation.

"I do not think we should abandone it. Would it be morally wrong? I'm thinking it is. Do you think this happened because you named it? Like if you hadn't we would not be in this mess or be having this conversation."

"Look here John. I didn't mean for this to happen and I didn't make it, well I did but he already had it. It was on a sticky note apparently super-glued just under his left armpit."

"I thought someone from shipping had done that as a joke so I went with it thinking there was no real harm done because he's always going to be wearing clothes."

.

Irene and John look out at his direction as if contemplating a plan of action before they stop talking and she walks up to him.

"We've come to a decision and I don't want you to steal anything so just come with me once you finish. I have to ring you up."

They almost cried when they saw the cost of his outfit because it was an arm and a leg each but split the cost and paid for it regardless.

Thinking Molly better give the a raise or at least a better discount but knowing that she has no reason to do it.

 **Day 2**

"Morning Mr..Sherlock." Irene pulled at her purse and checked her wallet as discreetly as she dared with him in the same room.

Having let him keep some clothes and what she assumed was his underwear size, she gotten from a shop down the street in route of her jog, buying him some hygiene products like a toothbrush, deodorant and other knick knacks he could do with.

"I didn't steal anything. Actually, I lied. I helped myself to the fridge and made breakfast. You're out of eggs, bacon, cheese and peppers."

She smiles slightly in gratitude as she is sitting down at the table with him. "I have work in an hour. Come with me and we'll think of a cover story on the way."

"I'll pay you and John back. I just need to find my family first. My sister manages the money we spend or she did. She'll help me once found. If not then my brother, he can never refuse me."

He thinks of Euros and Mycroft being somewhere hopefully in New York as well as he eats quickly and reads a Vanity Fair article on the table.

"There was a sticky note with your name on it. 'Mr. S. Holmes' did you do that to yourself on purpose." She walks over to the stove to put on a tea kettle wondering if he even liked tea to start off with and chosing to make hot chocolate in it instead because it's a neutral drink.

"Yes. I did it so that I wouldn't forget." He pulls up his shirt and she sees the tattoo on his arm as he keeps talking.

"My siblings and I thought it a good idea at the time. When one of us fell 'asleep' we were thinking not so much because it looks a little funny but it works."

He wants to go outside and breathe in the fresh air and see what else has changed since he has been sleeping but he wants to finish reading the article first.

Help her clean up because if he is going to be staying with her thinks he should hold his own weight.

 **Day 3**

"We are in the good part of New York or so they say I haven't ventured that far out. I'm not a native but it's a nice place. I think it a great community to raise my daughter, it has a nice school and I could see myself growing old here. If not then in Queens with Mary."

John is typing something on the computer he cannot see nor really cares about as he skims through a stack of Vouge magazines Irene had instructed that he set out on a stand near one of the couches leading to a row of dressing rooms.

Interrupting his work and stopping his own as he asked. "Is Mary a girlfriend or just your baby's mummy?"

"Wife." He holds up his hand only to find out that his ring is on the wrong hand and on the wrong finger but he toys with it when he's bored so it doesn't matter really.

"I am assuming you have yet to tell her about me." He looks away from the books when John makes a choked noise.

"Oh no. She'd bring a priest and the Ghostbusters. I'm joking. I do not think she'd do that. Not one hundred percent sure of it though." John goes back to his work and he takes out a notepad to write something down as he continues.

"You should have seen the look on your face. Before, you know. As a doll. You look human now. I think she'd want to believe me but deep down, without proof it would be rowing up a creek with no paddle. Meaning.."

"It can't be done. Well, thanks for everything John. I'll see you. If I'm not back don't worry, I just found what I was looking for." Sherlock looks at his phone thinking he has found a lead to his siblings whereabouts.

 **Day 4**

"Hey. Who are you and why, what are you doing back here?" Molly walks in with a large amount of stacked up empty boxes only to slow down when he sees a man behind one of the cash registers.

At first she is wondering if he is a new employee. One John saw fit to hire without consulting with her about it or if he is a thief and she should be worried about her employees safety as well as her own.

"Hello. Sherlock Holmes. And if you are looking for Irene..Ms. Adler you are out of luck, she went out for her lunch break. I'm her new assistant."

"Her new what? Where is she." Molly lets the boxes drop and reaches for her phone knowing that the police will still take some time to get down here if she needs anything.

"I wouldn't know. That is why I'm back here. I assume she went out to eat something or pay bills. Who are you?" He looks at her as if he is staring at her soul for an instant then looks back at the computer like he has all the information he needs on her.

"Judging by the perfume and your shoes, your state of dress. You are the boss of this establishment."

"Yes, I'm Molly Hooper. Is John around?"

"Restroom." He points in the general direction and he knows he should try to get on her good side and win her over if he wants to stay here.

To work or use her WiFi to keep trying to track down his siblings even though it is staring to suck because he isn't used to being away from them.

She smiles and he can tell off the bat that she's only doing it to be polite.

 **Day 5**

"What? I also walk John's dog. Two jobs doesn't do much in this economy, sadly." Molly nods suspiciously as he looks at her. Making it a little too obvious that he's nervous as he picks up the dog and speed walks down the street with it.

Looking like a model or someone famous. Like the world has just been good to them.

"He seems eerily familiar. I just, for the life of me Jim. I can't place him." She looks at James who isn't even pretending to be listening because he is screaming at people in his office that they are all idiots and that he hates them.

That they should all be ashamed of themselves and what they've done one minute then saying that they are going to Aruba the next because they deserve a break and a raise but he'll see about the second one in a few minutes.

Because he just had a store of genius and thanks to them he's getting another CFDA award which is basically like winning at life and-or the Oscars of fashion.

"Molly, baby. Come with me. Just a few days, I promise. You're going to have fun and I have to show you my new work. Please say yes already. I'll have someone get you in half an hour."

"Yeah-yeah, okay. Love you." She looks at him with a fake smile wondering if he can tell the difference between it and the real thing anymore but he doesn't notice.

"Same." He barely has the word out before he clicks on her and she is a little out of it.

She loves him and fashion.

That is why she opened the shop and helped encourage him he had started out in the same days as her.

Her business is booming and expanding faster than she had ever dared to dream while his clothes and brand is selling like stocks.

Thinking she is in a funk. Like she needs to maybe take some time to see if this is what she really wanted because so far she doesn't think this is what happiness feels like.

 **Day 6**

"Hello Rosie. Where's your dad or mum?" Sherlock had knocked on the door to see Rosamund looking up at him as if he was a regular when he had just heard of her and Mary a few day ago.

"No idea. And they said I shouldn't talk to strangers." She's about to shut the door on him and presumably walk back to her toys or build a couch fort-whatever nine year olds do-he has zero experience with kids.

"Ay. Good job kiddo but I'm a friend of your parents. I'll wait out here until they get back." She shuts the door and he sits on the steps thinking it a great day to visit Times Square.

"Here. You look bored and dad smokes when he's bored." Rosie tossed him a cigarette and he's thinking it a little irresponsible on their behalf but that this was strangely cute.

"Thanks. Hey, Rose. Don't try these. I did when I was about your age and it was nasty. Maybe when you're 16. Wait no that's London. 18, not a day before okay. I need you to promise." He holds up his pinky and she takes it in hers before running off into the house again.

And he keeps in his pocket because she didn't bring a lighter which is a good thing he thinks. He could always use it a different day if necessary.

 **Day 7**

"You want to know the funny thing is that on my way to work this morning I saw a statue of a superhero. An avenger or one of those guardian of the Galaxy types."

"Well this guy looks just like you. Dr. Stephan, Steven whatever his name is Strange. And I took a picture. So you could see it. It's pretty cool, he's got your cheekbones."

"I've got Netflix maybe one day we'll watch it, see if he just looks like you. Unless you have a secret twin." She wants to say that he could try out for the whole acting gig and be discovered, be a stunt-double if he is a little camera shy but she doesn't.

"How long have you been you know alive? Awake. Not just a doll." Irene looks away from the movie not pausing it but lowering the volume.

"A couple of years. A month every fourteen or so years. I used to be human with my sister and brother a long time ago. I was rich, famous. Not what I am today but that was in1854."

He chewed on some junk food as she just keeps looking at him as if she wants to ask something but it might not be the right time or appropriate.

"What happened to you?" She sits up in a crisscross position on the couch. As if saying he has her full attention. He already knows it's going to be a long night but he doesn't mind. He can guess the ending of the movie and was simply humoring her while suspecting that she was doing the same for him.

"Cursed by a witch. I accused her son of murder and proved it. Only to find out later I had made a grievous mistake. By that time it was too late, my sister had intervened and my brother came into the picture intent on being damage control. Instead he made things worse and here we are today."

 **Day 8**

"You go for the Mets or the Yankees?" John hand him a cup of lemonade then sits on the steps while looking Mary and Rosamund walking towards them with bags of sugar cubes for something likely school project related.

"That's baseball. I'm glad it is still around. Both on occasion. I just want to be awake during a World Series. I'd take a FIFA or Superbowl at least you know, well you don't but haha. What I wouldn't give."

"I've got the seventh game on my DVR, laptop and at one point I was so happy I downloaded into my phone."

"What's that?" Sherlock knows he has been out like a light for the past years but on moments like this he doesn't feel like he's missed much.

"Only one of the greatest matches in the World Series. You don't understand after a 108 or so years of something like a dry spell or drought the Cubs finally won. It came down to them beating the Indians four to three, game wise."

"A hundred eighty? Since 1908 then.." He's feeling old. It's hitting him like ice water on a scorching day

He is thinking that from now on whenever he tries to accustom himself to a new year or era it is going to be for naught because he will wake up years later. We for all of what he's learned it will be turned up-obsolete.

"I take it you either weren't awake for it or it wasn't necessarily a priority." John is looking at him and he thinks he's spaced out too long so he nods, trying to explain himself.

"Mycroft, my older brother and Euros, my sister. They weren't waking up. There's signs. Stiffness, small bouts of amnesia and a fierce desire to go back to London. Where we were cursed, reborn. I was in the middle of a crisis. I was terrified but eventually Mycroft woke up and it was time for me to get some rest."

"How's that work, your curse." John hugs Rosie and excuses himself to tell Mary something about take out before coming back to hear Sherlock's answer.

"We used to take turns. A month then rotate. Because we could only be awake for three out of the year. It was easy to manage. Something must have happened. We must have miscalculated because in July of 03 everything changed. Our schedule has been out of whack since."

"What have you tried to break it?"

"Everything. Not one option under the sun left unchecked." Sherlock looks a little put out and John says the first thing that came to mind.

"Well..Tommorow, Mary and I had planned on taking Rosie to the Yankees stadium. You're welcome to come with us, bring Irene if you want. Well make a day of it."

Sherlock nods wondering if she would want to go but thinking it a great idea because then he could show them around, give a backstage tour.


End file.
